1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to a compact size antenna, and more particularly, relates to a compact size antenna operating in LTE (Long Term Evolution) frequency bands.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, 2G or 3G communication system technology is applied in notebooks or tablet PCs. Telecommunication manufacturers all over the world have actively introduced LTE (Long Term Evolution) system. Therefore, it is required that in small spaces, an antenna of a communication device can operate in LTE and WWAN (Wireless Wide Area Network, WWAN) frequency bands. In prior art, a monopole antenna comprising two radiation branches and a PIFA (Planar Inverted F Antenna, PIFA) antenna can merely cover five WWAN system frequency bands, and do not cover LTE system frequency bands of 12, 13, 14, 17 (698 MHz-798 MHz) and 7, 38, 40 (2300-2690 MHz).
Thus, a compact size antenna operating in LTE frequency bands is required.